


Wet

by Natashasolten



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a moment alone in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

WET

The sudden shower hit them before they made it back to the car. Danny let out a groan of protest and moved across the gravel road at a jog, but it was already too late. The torrent of water drenched them both in seconds flat. Now Danny’s white shirt was plastered against his back, making the curve of his ass even more prominent in his neatly belted slacks.

Steve stared at Danny’s back, willing himself to look away and failing. Something about Danny…he was just mesmerizing to look at, compact and muscular, high-strung and taut. He might be a small man, but he walked large. Every gesture he made was grand and, if Steve was going to be honest, stunning.

Danny was like a glowing light through shadows and long nights and hard roads. Like a kind of promise. Unknown but maybe the very thing your path had been leading toward all along.

They’d taken their lunch today in this jungle-park, away from the 5-0 offices, away from the usual crowds of the beach. For weeks now they’d both preferred eating lunch together, alone. They’d just finished their subs when the squall began.

Now Steve caught up to him, clicking the remote on his key ring so his car unlocked. Stray leaves had fallen on Danny’s shoulders. Steve brushed them away as Danny opened the door and turned, blinking droplets from his eyelashes, blue eyes misty, wet, sweet.

Danny looked at Steve’s hand on his shoulder and said, gazing up, “I’m soaked to the skin.”

Steve did not take his hand away. Danny smelled like fresh grass and summer. Dripping and silent (for once,) he seemed almost unreal. He was a stranger who’d shown up one day and plastered himself to Steve’s side as a self-made advisor, commentator, critic. And he’d turned out to be fantastic back-up in any fight they might find themselves in with the suspects they pursued. Very quickly Steve decided he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Your car is going to be flooded. And you’re gonna have to drop me at my place to change.” A tone of annoyance crept into Danny’s voice. His mouth turned down slightly. Which only made him more gorgeous.

Steve said, “Yeah. Okay.” He sighed, glanced up at the trees which did nothing to block the still heavily falling rain. He felt water patter against his lips and eyes. Danny’s shoulder was warm against his palm. That pleasant heat traveled up his arm and into his chest.

Finally, Danny said, “It’s okay, you know.”

Steve closed his eyes. “What?”

Danny said, “Us.”

Steve’s heart lurched in his chest. He opened his eyes. Danny’s closed smile looked almost delicate.

Steve said, “I…I wish…I’ve thought about…what I…I want…it’s…”

Danny interrupted. “Steven. I know.” Incredibly, Danny’s hands lifted to Steve’s waist. He leaned up as Steve moved his hand from Danny’s shoulder to his back. Everything was wet, moist, dream-like. The shower of raindrops drummed the car. The water fell harder, shushing everything, locking out all other sound, enveloping them in a cocoon of two.

Steve bent his head. Their lips touched. Danny opened to him, arms going all the way around him now, and the press of their mouths burned sweetly through them until they were gasping, drowning in each other.

A sudden hot zing of arousal swept through Steve’s veins.

When they let up for air, Steve gasped. “Forget about your place. We’ll go to mine.”

Danny’s rain slicked eyebrows rose. “Are we taking the afternoon off?”

“Hell, yeah.” He pulled Danny closer not caring if Danny felt his erection press his hip, wanting…wanting…only Danny.

“Okay,” Danny said. “Okay,” and his low laugh was muffled by Steve’s mouth. Feeling Danny laugh against him…nothing could’ve been better except…

Steve’s hand trailed down Danny’s waist and back. How long had he been wanting to touch him? That curved hard muscle. The way Danny’s lower back sloped in an almost “s” shape to accentuate that part of his anatomy. It was like touching art. His palm sculpted Danny’s ass until finally Danny pushed him away.

“Let’s go then,” Danny said huskily. “Now.”

Smiling, Steve hurried around to the driver’s side. Liquid dripped everywhere, inside the car and out.

The rain drove them home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story by Natasha Solten, don't miss my other popular H50 fic on AO3, "Tripping." Also, you might enjoy my original m/m romances on Kindle: "The Foundling," "The Secret Sharer," and soon to be released (early fall 2013) "None Can Hold the Dark" all written under my non-fanfic name: Wendy Rathbone. My sf novel "Pale Zenith" and poetry collection "Unearthly" are also on Kindle and soon will be available on CreateSpace (paperback.) In late 2013, look for my original erotica short story collection (m/m, m/m/f, m/f): "My House Is Full Of Whispers." Thanks for looking!


End file.
